1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable polymer composition. More particularly, it relates to a curable composition comprising an epoxy resin which has been cured and an organic elastomeric polymer having, in a molecule, at least one silicon-containing group which is cross linkable through formation of a siloxane bond (hereinafter referred to as "silicon-containing reactive group"), which is easily formulated in a one pack type composition and curable even at room temperature and affords a cured product having improved mechanical properties such as toughness and strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic elastomeric polymer having at least one silicon-containing reactive group in a molecule can be cured through formation of siloxane bonds by a silanol condensation reaction. It has such an interesting characteristics that it can be cured even at room temperature according to following reaction scheme to give a rubbery elastomer: ##STR1## wherein X' is a hydrolyzable group.
However, the cured product has small tensile strength or bond strength.
To improve the tensile strength and bond strength of the cured product of the organic elastomeric polymer having the silicon-containing reactive group, a composition comprising said organic elastomeric polymer and an epoxy resin has been proposed (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,986, EP-A-0 186 191 and Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 268720/1986). However, the concretely disclosed curable resinous composition uses an uncured epoxy resin and, in use, both the organic elastomeric polymer having the silicon-containing reactive group and the epoxy resin are cured.